buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Spike
Team Spike was a group of demon hunters led by the vampire-with-a-soul Spike. The team's three founding members originally met as inmates at the Mosaic Wellness Center and consisted of Spike, Betta George, and Beck. History Unlike Angel Investigations or the Scooby Gang, Team Spike did not continually work together; instead, missions were interspersed by periods of disbandment. Origins The three individuals who would go on to found "Team Spike" originally met at the Mosaic Wellness Center, a supposed rehabilitation clinic for the supernatural. In fact, the facility functioned more as a prison, with "patients" unable to leave. When heroic vampire Spike admitted himself to Mosaic on a mission to rescue a girl, he met fellow inmates Beck (a young woman with pyrokinetic abilities) and Betta George (a telepathic fish). Joined by several other inmates, Team Spike helped bring an end to Mosaic's oppressive regime by defeating Doctor Ray. Following these events, the members of Team Spike parted ways. Japan At the invitation of Tok Shinobu, Beck and Betta George came to Japan to investigate Smile Time Japan. In turn, they invited Spike to aid them, who brought Lorne along. With this new roster, Team Spike battled and defeated the evil Smile Time puppets, before disbanding once again. Fall of Los Angeles During the Fall of Los Angeles, both Spike and Betta George were transported to a hell dimension by Wolfram & Hart. While protecting civilians, Spike enlisted the help of various other people such as Illyria, Jeremy Johns, Maria Harley, Ms. Clean, and the other Spikettes. After a number of months, Spike and Betta George were reunited and Team Spike offered support to Angel Investigations during the battles against Team Gunn and an enraged Illyria. After Los Angeles was returned, Spike again worked as an ally to Angel Investigations. Las Vegas Some time after the Fall of Los Angeles, Spike decided to break away from Angel Investigations and once again form his own team. Planning to investigate the increasing demonic activity in Las Vegas, Spike recruited Beck and George to be the founding members of "Team Spike". Besides the founding members, Team Spike was joined by Jeremy Johns, Groosalugg, Cordelia (dragon) and later Willow Rosenberg. Team Spike defeated John, Drusilla's lover, who tried to steal Spike's soul. Bugs Having foreseen the events of Twilight, Wolfram & Hart (Las Vegas Branch) brought down an alien ship. The Senior Partners sought to use it to leave the earth dimension. Team Spike defeated some of them and saved many of the ships bug crew, with whom they had allied. Spike joined with the bugs. Members * Spike * Beck * Betta George Allies * Anna * Marv * Biv * Dr Thibauld * Lorne * Jeremy Johns * Ms. Clean * Maria Harley * Drusilla * Spikettes * Tok Shinobu * Groosalugg * Cordelia (dragon) * Spike's bug crew * Willow Rosenberg * Illyria * Connor * Angel Headquarters Team Spike lacked any headquarters. It operated from inside the Mosaic Wellness Centre, Tok Shinobu's house, the playboy mansion, a Las Vegas motel room, and Spike's ship. Appearances Gallery TeamSpike1.jpg References Category:Organizations Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel allies Category:Team Spike Category:Scooby Gang allies